Evil Godmother
The Evil Godmother was a minor character and the antagonist of the first Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. She was responsible for cursing Briar Rose and planned to possess the Princess' slumbering body in order to return to the world and ultimately destroy it. The Evil Godmother is based off on the wicked fairy in the classic fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. The Evil Godmother should not be confused with Amelia, the wicked godmother from The Final Cinderella, nor is she considered a true godmother. Appearance and Personality In her human form, the Evil Godmother was an old woman with a gaunt face, long gray hair and piercing lilac eyes. She wore a green dress with purple accents and vine-like designs on it. To complete her outfit, she wore a large brimmed hat and carried a long staff bearing a network of knotted vines at the top. As a spirit, she faintly glowed. Not much is known about the Evil Godmother's personality, but she was evidently a deeply spiteful woman who cursed an innocent baby simply because she hadn't been invited to the infant's birth festival. She was also prideful of herself as, during the Fairytale Detective's investigation, she arrogantly told her she couldn't stop her plans. History The Evil Godmother was a godmother like the others but was wicked at heart. She was not invited to the celebration for the birth of the Princess, Briar Rose, and this slight infuriated her. She cursed the newborn, condemning her to a death-like sleep, which caused thorny vines to overtake the castle. Sometime after the Evil Godmother's death, she sought to use Briar Rose's slumbering body to return to the world and destroy it. In order to do so, she needed to find out where the Princess' body had been placed. She reactivated her curse, using the destructive vines that came forth in order to bring the Fairytale Detective to Briar Rose's castle. She hoped that the intrepid Detective would be able to find Briar Rose's resting place for her. Once Briar Rose's slumbering body was found, the evil godmother attempted to cast her spell to possess the girl's body, but she was beaten by the Fairytale Detective, who was just a little bit faster and managed to break the curse in time to save Briar Rose. Having no physical form to take on, the Evil Godmother's spirit dissipated in a cloud of fury. It is unknown what became of the Evil Godmother's spirit after these events, or if she is the same as the Evil Witch. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: The Evil Godmother can take on the form of a crow with glowing red eyes. * Powerful Magic: With her curses and spells, the Evil Godmother can wield powerful magic, indeed. * Possession: Since she plans on possessing Briar Rose's body, it can be assumed that she possesses the know-how and ability to do so. * Longevity: The Evil Godmother is a master of sorcery, so she could have lived a long life. Even in death, her spirit still roams, searching for Briar Rose. Relationships * Stewartson King and Queen (enemies, deceased) * Briar Rose (victim) * Ivy Green (potential victim, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (enemy) Relevant Parables There aren't any parables relating to this character, but she plays a large role in the Sleeping Beauty (Novel). Theories The evil godmother is seen in a large-brimmed hat, carrying a staff that looks similar to the one the player pieces together and replaces on the broken statue of the Godmother of the Ivy. It's possible this is meant to hint to a correlation between the two godmothers, but the other depictions of Godmother of the Ivy have a very different look to them. It's more likely that the text on the statues in the courtyard might be off, as the Godmother of the Rose statue doesn't bear a resemblance to other imagery of that godmother, either. Quotes Quotes by the Evil Godmother *"You cannot stop me! Mwahahaha!" Quotes about the Evil Godmother * "However, an Evil Godmother is haunting this place; be wary, or else she may foil your case." - Briar Rose * "When the curse resurfaced, it also awakened the spirit of the Evil Godmother." - Briar Rose Gallery godmother cursing briar.jpg|The Evil Godmother curses Briar Rose godmothercrow1.jpg|The Evil Godmother watches the Detective in her crow form godmothercrow2.jpg|The Evil Godmother speaks to the Detective in her crow form Sleeping Chamber.jpg|The Evil Godmother's spirit appears in Briar Rose's resting place Evil Godmother.jpg|The Evil Godmother's human form Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Godmothers Category:Deceased Category:Curse of Briar Rose